Old Friend
by leeyuri41
Summary: A million times or more I thought about you. The years, the tears, the laughter, things we used to do - are memories that warm me like a sunny day. You touched my life in a such a special way 'They look happy... the dishes I mean. For some reason, rather than looking like they are in pain because of the heat, I feel like they're happy.'


A/n: Hi Guys! I know it's been a while since I last gave an update. Soweeeeee! T_T Been too busy lately and I was a little distracted with all the news coming that concerns KSE. I mean, she's all over the news these days and to add to that, the WGM pairing is chipping my SoEul heart, and I feel like I'm committing a mistake for liking them. And as I dwell on them more, I realized that I am missing SoEul so much and for some reason I wish that it was KB that's with KSE at WGM. (Honestly, I also like SJR – as in really like him because he's hilarious and treats SE Unnie well. He fits KSE Unnie really well, too) But, I still have that part in my head that's constantly telling me – SJR is doing all the things that SoEulmates dream KB would do to SE unnie. I mean SJR seem to do the things we fans write about KB/SJY in our stories, you must admit that… And that makes me miss SoEul. That is also the reason why I roughly made this short story last night before I went to sleep. Hope you Guys would enjoy it. Thanks and God Bless!

PS: I promise to update FOH soon ;)

* * *

><p><em><span>Old Friend<span>_

_..._

_**~A million times or more I thought about you. The years, the tears, the laughter, things we used to do - are memories that warm me like a sunny day. You touched my life in a such a special way~**_

_'They look happy... the dishes I mean. For some reason, rather than looking like they are in pain because of the heat, I feel like they're happy.'_

_They were seated on a bench in front of the kiln where they placed the teacup set he made for her. He was looking at her intently while she has her gaze straight at the kiln, oblivious of his unconscious staring. _

_'Why?'_

_'Because they have the hope that if they endure this, they can come out and be loved.'_

_'It's something that you would certainly say... I am ready. You have something to say, don't you?'_

_'Should I start with the good news then? I... I'm... leaving. Then again for you, it could be a good news though...'_

_'To where?'_

_'Sweden.'_

_'When...? No, how long?'_

_'Maybe four or five years...'_

_'That's great! You'll probably come back an even more amazing person... Now that I think about it, this sounds like __good__ news as well... What's the other thing?'_

_A long pause hung between them, only rapid __heartbeats__ that mirrored each other were heard. And then an answer broke the silence down to pieces._

_'That when I come back... You'll be the very first person I go looking for.'_

Being apart from each other was a necessary step, since everything that surrounds them does not go along with how they feel for each other. The need to grow more individually was the most important thing for both. And although they may seem to have taken one step backwards, in reality, they are going forward together in full force. There's a promise that needs to be fulfilled in the future, it was the thin yet malleable string that had serve as their connection through the years.

**Five years later...**

He wanted to dismiss the fact they he seemed to feel the presence that he had missed for years, yet his heart was hammering like drums even after he tried to ease it by taking one big and deep breath. Slowly, he took a few steps and was almost in front, but facing away from the glass door. His eyes was fixated on the view across - a display cabinet of all the pots he made for _her_, pots they made for each other. Automatically, a sweet yet sad smile graced his lips.

_'I should make it up to her... We wasted so much time... I think we should talk about us, Gaeul-yang.'_

He shook his head. "I must be getting crazy..."

"You're still talking to yourself somehow."

A soft and a very, very familiar voice halt his thoughts and his world as well. As if in trance, he turned his attention towards the door and his eyes widened. He must have look like an idiot with the way she pursed her lips together, seemingly hiding her amusement. He blinked several times just to make sure his not imagining things and while he did such, a pair of round doe eyes never left his sight.

_'Shit! It is HER!'_

"Gaeul-yang..."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae..."

He had no idea whether she was doing it in purpose, but it seemed as if she had uttered his name in such an adoring way, he doesn't want other people to call him the same way. God! How he missed her so much? They stood across each other for some moment - Yi Jeong, trying to rearrange his scattered thoughts, looking stupidly as he had never been in his whole life while Gaeul silently waited for him to react while keeping her smile of amusement behind her lips. After a while, Gaeul decided to speak or they would clearly end up with the staring contest.

"It's been a long time, aren't you going to greet me Sunbae?"

"You really are here..." He whispered as if justifying the fact that she really is a reach away from him.

"Of course I am here. Didn't I tell you that you'll be the very first person I go looking for once I come back?" She pouted, feeling disappointed that her Sunbae had actually forgotten her promise.

"Gaeul-yang... I... No, I mean."

"Gaeul-yang? Is that the only thing you're going to say to me after all this time? Really? Aren't you going to...?"

It happened so fast that she was robbed of a chance to react and the next thing she realized was his lips already molding over hers - soft, sweet, and warm, like how it used to be. She closed her eyes feeling the intensity of the moment and gladly let herself fall lost inside _their _bubble.

_**~Old friend, it so nice to fe**__**e**__**l you **__**hold**__** me again. No, it doesn't matter where you have been. My heart welcomes you back, old friend.~**_

"I actually thought you had a mental breakdown. You look really stupid a while ago." She said then giggled against his lips.

"Yah! Are you making fun of me? I was just surprise, that's it!" Yi Jeong defended himself.

"Pabo-yah? Didn't' I tell you I am coming today? And that reminds me... It's Woobin who fetch me at the airport! What were you doing here while I am waiting for thirty minutes at the airport?!" Gaeul ranted in a rapid shot and Yi Jeong stared at her dumbfounded.

In a total panic, Yi Jeong whipped his head at the calendar on his table and saw the date he had encircled. It's the date of her arrival and it's today! Absentmindedly, Yi Jeong bit his nail and looked at Gaeul lost in thoughts.

'_Should I tell her that I thought September 4 is tomorrow?'_

"You forgot, didn't you?! Oh! If I haven't called Woobin Sunbae, I may have ridden a taxi to come here. Aish! Napun Namja! (Ugh! What a bad man!)

"Gaeul-yang... I did not forget! I... I just thought... I thought it's tomorrow."

"And oh! Your phone is out of reach. What exactly are you doing in here?"

"That!" Yi Jeong angled his body sideways and pointed towards his potter's wheel. "I was making a welcome gift for you since Monday. I was too preoccupied and I haven't had a blink since last night... I lost count of the time." He explained sounding like an errant child defending himself to his mother.

"Jongmal? (Really?)" Gaeul's expression softened, but Yi Jeong chose to remain in defense setting if suddenly his girlfriend would remain in a battle mode. "But why is your phone out of reach?"

_'She really have the __strength__ for this after a long flight? Oh! Gaeul-yang!"_

"Battery empty, I forgot to charge it last night. Jongmal biyanae, Jagiya! (I am really sorry, Honey!) He sported the most adorable pout he could muster knowing that she has no resistance over it. And by a second, Gaeul's expression relaxed and she sighed.

"Arasso! (Alright!) You're forgiven." She rolled her eyes when he grinned at her.

"Komawo!" Yi Jeong let loose of his anxiety and hugged his Gaeul-yang tightly. "Oh! I miss you so, so much!"

"Stop with the mushy words, Yi Jeong-ah. If I had known that you would reduce into one huge cheeseball, I would have broken up with you long ago." She complained, yet was also sporting a smile to show that she's simply teasing him.

Just then was Yi Jeong's chance to roll his eyes while he threw his arm around Gaeul's shoulders, pulling her against him. "Hah! Too bad you said 'yes' four years ago. You'll suffer with my mushiness till eternity! It's a curse!" He childishly stuck his tongue at her.

Gaeul swiftly elbowed his side and he winced. "I can still take that back, you know?"

Yi Jeong immediately feigned a fearful expression before grinning again. "No, you can't. Remember and I quote 'Once I get a hold of my soul mate, I would never let him go'. So no, my Gaeul-yang, you just can't!'

In the end, Gaeul surrendered with a sigh and later mirrored the splitting grin that Yi Jeong was sporting. "Good point well made, Mr. So, as usual."

"Kurae! (Exactly!)"

"But you still forgot about my arrival!"

"No! I did not forget! Look at my calendar, I marked the date and put heart-heart-heart stickers too!"

"That's the main reason! You covered the number with many hearts!"

_**~Old friend, this is where our happy ending begins. Yes, I am sure this time we're gonna win. Welcome back into my life again~**_

* * *

><p>PSS: <strong>AN: ** _['**It's something that you would certainly say..**.] _this was actually YJ's original line in BOF and this_ [**I am ready. You have something to say, don't you?'**]_ was GE's reply to him, but in this fic, I gave the entire line to YJ to imply that it was actually GE who left for Sweden_. _I hope you don't mind me doing some reversal alterations in the plot


End file.
